


Party Hard

by LeastStealthyM8



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastStealthyM8/pseuds/LeastStealthyM8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night at Beacon Academy, and Yang has some potential confessing to do. What better place to do it than at a party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party on Yang

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea randomly while listening to The Party Song by Blink-182...nice.

Friday nights at Beacon academy could almost always be summed up the same way every week; lazy and boring. The week leading up to it was usually extremely busy with classes, field trips, Grimm hunting and sometimes, the occasional beat down of some sort of crime syndicate. By the time classes wrapped up for the week, no one really felt up to doing anything aside from flopping down in their beds and falling asleep while catching up on studying. For a school full of teenagers studying to hunt and dismember the horrifying creatures of Grimm, it could really lack excitement at the social level.

This Friday however, was going to be different. Thanks to some carefully crafted persuasion by Nora, and some shady dealings with a certain bar owner and his supplier from Yang, team RWBY and JNPR were going to have themselves a nice little “get together”. It had been a while since either group got to really enjoy a night off, despite only being in their first year. Even though some members of each team were a little hesitant at first, they eventually gave in by the time Friday rolled around; Nora had a way with words and was able to turn anything around in her favour. Yang let out a small sigh as she looked herself over in the mirror with the bathroom door locked behind her. She had just spent the last hour helping her hammer wielding friend set up for the night’s activities across the hall in JNPR’s room. The brawler had to secretly lug a keg, in broad daylight across campus, and was still amazed that she hadn’t been seen. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck from side to side, she was beginning to pump herself up for the evening.

“Tonight’s the night Yang, you’re gonna do it, it’s gonna happen, there’s nothing stoppin you…” she paused for a moment and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting the air fill her lungs to calm down her nerves. It wasn’t often that the brawler got nervous or worked up over anything; in fact, most people would say that this was rather odd behaviour for someone like her. Even Ruby would be questioning why her sister was acting so odd, at least she would if she didn’t already know the reason why. Ruby was one of several people who knew how seriously hard Yang was crushing on her partner. In fact, everyone within their immediate circle of friends knew; except of course for the one person who mattered. The brawler slowly opened her eyes before shaking herself out, “Tonight, you are finally gonna tell Blake that y-…”

_Knock, knock_

“Yang, are you almost done in there? I just need to grab my bow…I forgot it by the sink.” A calm voice came from the other side of the door, nearly causing Yang to jump, “Also, are you talking to yourself?”

The brawler quickly collected herself and did one last look over her reflection before snatching the bow and opening the door. Her heart skipped in her chest and a warm rush ran up her body from her toes as she took in the sight of the girl waiting in the doorway; it happened every time and she was honestly glad she never got used to it. Yang then went into, what she liked to call her “smooth” mode, and leaned against the door frame before extending her hand out with the bow resting on one of her finger tips, “Me? Talk to myself? Pfff! I was just gettin fixed up a bit before we head over to JNPRs…not that I need much fixing, amirite?” She sent a well-practiced, flirty wink with a smirk to her partner as she handed the bow over.

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes as she took it from Yang, and began to expertly place it in its’ usual position on her head. “I don’t know…are you sure you looked in the mirror close enough? I mean, yikes…”

Yang clutched at her chest, pretending to be deeply hurt and putting on a mock sad face, “Damn Blake, your words…they cut me deep bud…they cut me deep!”

“Honesty, I’m just happy you left out the obvious claw pun…” the cat faunus replied with a small giggle, once again sending the brawler’s heart racing. She gave Yang a playful push as she walked by on her way into the bathroom, letting her hands linger slightly on the blonde’s arm before slowly slipping off, “Now if you’ll give me a moment, I need to splash my face a little. I have to make sure I’m awake to keep an eye on you tonight. Don’t want you going and embarrassing our partnership.” She then gently closed the door leaving Yang alone in the room, staring at where she had once been.

The brawler slowly brought her palm to her face and dragged her hand down to her chin. This interaction she had with Blake, sure it was amazing with all of the flirting and playful banter; but it was also agonizing. Yang had no idea if her partner felt the same, or was even remotely interested in her. Blake could just be feeling more comfortable around her, maybe enjoying the fact that for once she could finally let her guard down and just be a normal teenager; well, as normal as a teen huntress could be anyway. That had to be the reason she was so open with Yang and why she felt comfortable being alone with her, laughing with her, even allowing gently touches that seemed to last longer than they should…

 _Nah, there’s no way she’s into me like I’m into her_. Yang thought to herself as she made her way over to lay on her bunk while she waited for the rest of her team to arrive. _I mean, I never really hinted or asked about it but, I mean I sort of got the feeling I guess, but like maybe, maybe she doesn’t really seem the type to be, you know, playing for the same team…why is it so hard to tell? There should be some sort of secret code, like a handshake, ooooo! Or some kind of bracelet wristy thingy…I should patent that! Man, such a good idea me! I wonder what colour to ma-…_

**BOOM!**

“Heya Yang! Are you all ready to go?! Are you excited?! Are you finally gonna tell Bla-…” Yang shot up from her bed with lightning speed and slammed her sister to ground with her hand over her mouth. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the bathroom door was still closed behind her and then reamed around again to face Ruby, “Rubes are you kidding me right now! You gotta be quiet, she’s right in the bathroom! Who knows what she could be hearing!” said the brawler in a very hushed and rushed whisper.

Ruby’s eyes grew wide as she quickly realised the situation at hand. She nodded and mumbled a sorry as best she could through her older sister’s fingers before Yang let her go and helped her back up. What happened next was definitely a sight to see. Growing up, the two sisters had many times where they didn’t want to have their father or uncle over hear their plans for childhood pranks and shenanigans. They had to find a way to communicate without making any sound, so naturally, they came up with their own hand movements; more like a really odd sign language if one wanted to get technical.

 _So are you gonna tell her tonight or what?!_ Signed Ruby, arms flailing wildly around as she made a somewhat concerned face.

 _I’m planning on it yeah, but it’s complicated!_ Replied Yang, arms also moving around in weird shapes with an added annoyed set of hands thrown up in the air.

Ruby quietly sighed, _What do you mean “It’s complicated”, you literally just have to take her aside and say it! What are you worried about? You’re Yang, you’re awesome, you’re the best big sister anyone could ever hope for and I look up to you every day! What is it you think she’ll do if you say that you have a thing for her?!_

It was Yang’s turn to sigh now as she turned around and looked down at her feet, _Laugh at me…and mean it…_

“Yang, I didn’t catch that, you got a weird accent thing going on…turn around again.” Ruby whispered as quietly as she could. She watched as her sister spin around and, with a slight irritation added to her movements, repeat what she had just signed. The younger girl just stood there, looking at her sister and feeling her own heart sinking as she saw sadness fill the brawler’s features. She quickly made her way over to her and wrapped her up in the biggest hug she could muster. “You’re a bit dumb sometimes, you know that? It’s all gonna work out, I have this feeling, like a really, really, really good feeling everything is gonna be ok.”

The brawler smiled and laughed a little. “Damn it Rubes, I’m supposed to be the older, wiser, comforting one here.”

“Eh, you’re at least one of those.” Ruby replied with another squeeze, doing her best to keep her sister’s arms at her sides so she couldn’t grab her. “Hey! It’s all of them! It’s all of them!”

Just then, they were interrupted by the door being opened once again by Weiss entering the room. She put her bag down and gave a polite little yawn as she stretched her arms over her head, “Well hello you two, I hope you’re all ready to go and get this night of debauchery over with…and I really hope this party doesn’t go on to late, I need my beauty sleep. The only real reason I’m going is to see if Blonde Wonder here will finally tell Blake that sh-…”

Weiss was cut off this time by the pair of sisters lunging at her, tackling her to floor and fighting to get her quiet. There was a rather silly looking struggle going on with arms and legs flailing in all directions. Little did the three girls know, that on the other side of the bathroom was a pair of rather sensitive cat ears that were very, very good at picking up on conversations. Blake allowed herself a large smile as she crossed her arms and squeezed. She had known that her partner had some sort of feelings towards her for a while now; truth be told, her feelings were much the same towards Yang. The faunus couldn’t help but feel like a weight was being lifted off her chest. After several months of subtly teasing and flirting with her, Yang was finally going to say something. Sure, she could have said something to the brawler herself, but where was the fun in that? No, Blake had a way of doing things, and if Yang wanted her, she was going to have to work for it.

“Well, at least I know it’s going to be a Yangtastic party…” Blake shook her head at her attempt at a Yang like pun. She smiled once more before reaching for the doorknob and headed out of the bathroom. The faunus met up with the still squabbling girls on the floor and rolled her eyes. They all immediately stopped and shot back up to their feet, each making an excuse as to why they were fighting. Blake waved them off and started to make her way to the door. “Come on you three, let’s go have ourselves a good time.”

“Yeah yeah, you know it!” Yang added as she followed her partner out, “Time to tear it up! Team RWBY in tha house! Watch out!”

Blake shook her head and couldn’t help but smile again as she heard Ruby and even Weiss join in on Yang’s cheering.

_I guess I could be alright with dating a huge nerd…come get it Yang, come get it…_


	2. A Dude-Bro Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything looks like it's going to plan...Until a Dude-bro shows up...

“FIIIIIIIIIIIINNALLY! It took you guys long enough! I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show up, and then I got sad cause I thought maybe it was something I said, but then I thought there’s no way Yang would help with all this set up and then not come here so they must just be running late but then it felt like you were still taking forev-…”

“Nora calm down, they’re here now…” Lie Ren’s voice could just barely be heard from behind his hysterical red headed partner. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to get more of her attention, “…and could you maybe…maybe put them all back down. I don’t think they’re able to breathe. No one should be turning that deep shade of purple…”

Team Ruby had just made their way over from their room across the hall with Yang taking the lead, trying her best to get them all excited for the night. The brawler had somehow managed to turn a ten second walk into a good five minute, pre-party-pump-up-in-the-hallway frenzy. Despite it looking like Yang was getting her whole team involved, her real goal was ensure that her partner was especially ready to have a good time; having Blake already in a good and excited mood would definitely make it easier to approach her later and let her know how she felt. From what she could see at the moment, it looked like the faunus was definitely prepared for some fun. Yang was just starting to feel a slight bit of relief when suddenly, the door had swung open and Team RWBY found themselves in the giant, life crushing bear hug that Nora had them in.

Nora giggled awkwardly and gently set her friends down, “Aw man, sorry!”

All four girls collectively took a deep breath to refill their nearly collapsed lungs before they made their way into the room. Ruby patted Nora on the back as she walked by, “It’s all good! Sorry we made you worry! BUT WE’RE HERE NOW SO LET’S GET IT STARTED!”

Team JNPR’s room was perfectly set up for a good night. Nora had personally picked out the cheesiest of party decorations, which she then put up herself in a random fashion. There were balloons everywhere, streamers, some red beer cups strung together on Christmas lights and hung all around the room. The best decoration by fair was the silliest looking hat the redhead could find placed on top of a giant stuffed Ursa sitting in a corner with a beer strapped to its’ hand. There was also rather large speaker set up for some music to be played and a few flashy lights that blinked and moved to the beat; this was all set up by Yang, along with the drinks table and what looked to be a place for a keg stand to happen. The brawler looked around the room and admired the work the two of them had put in. Everything looked perfect, the music made the mood perfect, and hopefully if she played her cards right, Yang would be having the perfect night with the most perfect girl.

 _Alright, so far so good._ Yang thought to herself as she began to make her way over to her partner, _Just keep calm, be you, play up that Xiao Long charm…ok, but quit staring at her while you’re walking towards her, don’t be creepy! Just, start up a conversation…ask her what she thinks, maybe see if I can get her a drink. Yeah! I’ll do that!_

Yang did her best to come up to Blake in the smoothest way she could. The faunus was perched on top of a desk, and the brawler easily leaned over next to her and propped her head on one of her hands. Blake turned and did that smile thing she does that made Yang’s whole body feel like it was on fire, causing the brawler to take a second to recollect herself before moving in on her plan, “Soooooo, how’s everything looking so far? You likin’ what you see?”

The faunus rolled her eyes as Yang sent her a wink, “With the party, yes. The lights look really cool and I definitely like what Nora did with Commander Ursa Flufflybottom…he looks like he’s having the time of his life.” Blake motioned over to the corner with the stuffed animal and the two girls laughed as they watched Ruby pull Pyrrha in for a picture with it. She then turned back to her partner and shifted her hand so that it was now purposely touching Yang’s. She could sense the brawler tense up, and was definitely enjoying having the upper hand on her. Blake continued and pretended not to notice Yang trying to regain her composure; she was going to have fun with this, “I have to say I’m very impressed with what the two of you have managed to pull together in just a few days. How did you even get half of this stuff into the dorms without being caught? Goodwitch can usually sense something is up before it even happens. You had to be pretty stealthy, and that keg must have been difficult to carry…you must be awfully good with your hands, you know, so you wouldn’t drop it and all…”

Yang gulped and then mentally slapped herself to buck up and focus; time to start pouring on the charm, “Hey now, there’s no one in Remnant with hands as good as mine Kitten. I can punch the lights out of a Nevermore and fold a perfect origami swan at the same time. It’s a privilege to know how these hands work…”

“I bet it is…” the faunus sighed with a hint of amusement behind it, “How about you put those amazing hands of your to work and get us some drinks? Then you can tell me all about your shady afternoon of being sneaky.”

The brawler stood up and sent a smirk along with not one, but two hand gunning gestures, “Already on it!”

Yang made her way over to the drinks table, already happy with how things were going. She was still having the same type of conversation she always had with her partner, so at least it didn’t feel like she was over doing it. Plus, she could swear that the way Blake was interacting with her felt like the faunus was fishing for some sort of reaction from her. Maybe, just maybe her partner could possibly be feeling the same way she was. Maybe Blake was actually enjoying all the moments the two had together just as much as she did. Maybe, maybe this night was going to go even better than Yang had originally planned. Everything just felt so right; there was definitely nothing that could possibly happen to ruin the evening. The brawler quickly finished up making their drinks, excited to get back to her partner and continue on with her plan.

_…there we go, got some awesome tasty drinks for my awesome lil kitty, now to just turn around and head ba-…_

“Hey guys, what’s up?! Sun’s in the house!”

_Oh for Dust sake…not him…anyone but him…_

Everyone’s head turned at the time towards the door that had just opened. Jaune ran over to the new party participant and gave him a welcoming slap on the back, “Sun! So glad you made it bro, thanks a tonne for coming!”

Sun slapped his fellow blondy right back on the arm, “Hey bro, there was no way I was gonna miss a party like this! Thanks for the invite dude.” He paused for a second and then caught sight of a fellow faunus sitting on top of a desk across the room. He grinned and began to make his way over, “Whao, Whoa, hold up. Who talked Blake into coming to a party? I thought you’d be back in your room all boring with a book…”

As the room filled with laughter, Yang’s teeth began to grind out of pure frustration. _Great…just fuckin’ great…now I have to deal with the WORLD’S BIGGEST TWAT BLOCK…damn it Jaune why, why did you have to invite him here…I pretty much had this in the bag._

Yang was just about to make her way back over to her partner when she saw it. Sun had decided to move in next to Blake and prop himself on the desk beside her. He then made some sort of dumb joke and “sneakily” put an arm around her. That was it; the brawler definitely wasn’t going to stand for this. She was going to quickly regroup and come back strong.

The battle for Blake was about to begin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! feel free to leave comments and let me know if you're enjoying it too!


	3. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up at the party...

Yang quickly slammed down her shot glass on the drinks table and shivered slightly as she felt the satisfying burn of tequila make its’ way down her throat. She needed a minute to gather herself and loosen up before making her first move against her monkey-tailed opponent. On any other day, and in any other instance, the brawler genuinely didn’t mind Sun; he was a good friend and the two even shared a few similar personality traits. When it came to sharing Blake’s attention however, Yang absolutely hated having him around. Unlike Yang, Sun made it ridiculously obvious that he had a massive crush on his fellow faunus. Anytime he was around Blake, he would follow her like a lost puppy just begging for her to notice him. The worst part for Yang was watching him move in closer to her partner and making contact in any way he could with her; how dare he, that was Yang’s thing to do. The only comfort she got from watching these interactions was the way she saw Blake sort of brush him off. Hopefully for the brawler, this meant that her partner maybe wasn’t interested.

She turned slightly and looked over her shoulder in an attempt to sneak a peek at how Blake was coping. The jealousy was burning through her faster than the shot she had just taken as she took in the sight before her. Sun had made himself very comfortable sitting next to Blake all snuggled up on top of the desk. His arm was still around her and was now trying to subtly place his other hand on Blake’s thigh. Before she could come up with a plan, Yang sprang into action with drinks in hand, making her way as fast and calmly as possible to the pair of faunus. Without a moment’s hesitation the brawler did the only thing she could to break Sun away from her partner; “accidently” trip and spill one of the drinks on his lap.

“Oh man! Sun I’m so, so sorry!” began Yang as she tried her best to sound surprised and apologetic. She was also trying desperately not to crack a smile at the sight of the new stain on her opponent’s crotch; definitely a nicely placed splash, “I was just coming back with drinks for me and Blake and I must have just rolled my ankle or something. I really hope I didn’t ruin your night.”

Sun was now standing up and doing his best to try and soak up what he could with some napkins that were laid out on the desk. He laughed lightly before looking back up to Yang, “Nah, no worries Yang. No harm, no foul.” He then returned his attention back to Blake, sending her a wink and a perfect gleaming smile, “At least you know I didn’t wet myself amirite? Sucks though that you don’t have a drink now, want me to go make you another one?”

Before Blake could answer however, Yang slipped in next to her and took the spot Sun once had, handing her partner the un-spilled drink she still had, “Don’t you worry about it buddy, Blake can have mine! I already had a quick drink before coming back anyway, so I’m good for a little bit.”

“Aw Yang are you sure? I don’t want to just take your drink away from you.” Replied the cat faunus as she hesitantly accepted the cup being passed to her. Blake could pick up on opportunities that her partner often missed. Yes, she understood that Yang wanted to have her drinking something that she had made for her and not something that someone else had made; but she didn’t understand why Yang didn’t see the opportunity to get rid of Sun by sending him off to the drinks table. Blake stopped herself from sighing as it dawned on her that she was going to have to subtly help her partner out, “I don’t really mind having Sun grab me another one if he’s offering.”

“Yeah I have no problem getting the lil nerd here another one.” Added Sun as he once again put his arm around his faunus friend, “I’ll even make it extra special, you know, like a real drink.”

Blake didn’t have to look at Yang to know that Sun’s comment had just sent her into a rage induced furry. She couldn’t have these two around each other at the moment and was trying desperately to think of a way to break them up. The faunus quickly brought her cup up to her mouth and started downing whatever Yang had put in it, and didn’t stop until it was completely empty. When she put the cup down, she was then greeted with two very surprised looking faces. She smiled at her partner before passing her empty cup to Sun, “There now Sun, it’d be awesome if you could get all three of us some drinks.”

With his face still frozen in surprise, Sun gently took the cup from Blake and nodded, “Yeah, yeah sure. Three drinks coming right up.” He then turned and left the two girls alone

. Blake now turned her full attention back onto her partner, who she had noticed just looked away from starring at her. The faunus smiled; Yang could be awfully cute when she was nervous. She reached over and gently touched the brawler’s arm, once again taking pleasure in her partner freezing up from nerves. “Hey, thanks for the drink Yang. It was surprisingly good…and to be honest, I’m surprised I survived drinking anything you made.”

Yang quickly gathered herself before playfully nudging her funus partner. “Hey now, I’m an amazing bartender. I picked up a lot of random skills while I was out searching for info on mom’s whereabouts…”

“Right, right…skills like being sneaky enough to get a keg past Goodwitch,” Blake then patted the spot on the desk next to her, indicating for Yang to join her. She waited for her partner to hop up and get settled before moving closer to her, making sure her arm was just barely making contact with the brawler’s, “I believe you still owe me a story on how you pulled that off. So please, tell me how my oaf of a partner managed to go across campus without feeling the wrath of Goodwitch?”

Yang mock laughed at her partner’s oaf comment before settling into her story. It was nice to once again have Blake paying attention to her and listening to everything she had to say. The brawler quickly fell back into a state of relaxation. Talking to Blake was easy; sure sometimes the brawler could work herself up over trying to come off as perfect for her partner, but more times than not Yang could honestly say she never felt more at peace than when she was with the faunus. In fact, some of the most meaningful and deep conversations she had ever had were with her. Aside from Ruby, Blake was the only other person she had every actually sat down with and talked about her mother and how she felt about everything that had happened in her life. Blake was also one of the few people she had ever fully put trust into and really, really paid attention to. She deeply cared about her partner’ life and everything she had gone through before being thrown together as partners at Beacon; it wasn’t just being attracted to Blake physically, Yang wanted to be a part of everything her partner was and is. Even now as she was getting into detail about her grand stealthy adventure, Yang couldn’t help but feel like the real exciting story was everything she was seeing in Blake’s eyes. They were so bright and warm, such a change from what she remembered them looking like when they first met. The two amber orbs were just so, beautiful to the brawler. Yang was so caught up in sneaking peeks at them that she hadn’t realised how close she was leaning into her partner, or how close her partner was willing leaning into her. They were only inches apart now; Yang could almost feel the steady relaxed breathing coming from Blake gently touch her face. This was it; this was going to be her moment. All she had to do was make her move and close those last few inches between them.

 _Alright Yang, you got this, you can do it…_ Yang thought to herself as she tried to keep her composure, _don’t even think about what’s happening just lean in there and kiss her, kiss the dust right outta her. Give her one that she’ll never forget!_

“Dude! It’s my faunus jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!” shouted Sun from across the room. He quickly made his way back over to Yang and Blake, who were forced to move away from each other at the sudden interruption. He stopped in front of Yang and shoved the three drink cups into her arms before grabbing Blake and gently pulling her up from the desk. “Blake you gotta come dance with me to this! It’s a crime against all fellow faunus if you don’t! Lil’ Birdman is a genius!”

Before Blake could really object, she was already out in the middle of the room dancing around with everyone else. Yang meanwhile, was left sitting alone on the desk with the cups still held in her arms, trying to get her head around what had just happened. She was so close. She almost had everything she ever wanted, only to have monkey boy come in and take it all away. The brawler sat there brooding, only to be snapped out of it by back hand smack to her arm. Raged, she looked up to see a surprising figure standing next to her.

“What the heck was that Yang?!” snapped Weiss as she looked on at her team mate with utter disbelief, “You were so close to actually kissing her! What the heck happened? Why did you just let that hooligan scoop Blake up like that?!”

“I didn’t let him do anything!” replied Yang while she finally put the cups down next to her. She took a deep breath and sighed, “He just, he took her…to dance. OWW, what the fuck Weiss! Stop hitting me!”

Weiss had once again back handed her team mate hard on her arm, “So then go out there and do something about it! Get your big, bushy blonde hair out there and friggin whip it back and forth for all I care! Go out there and dance your way back to Blake!”

Yang started to mumble something incoherent before receiving yet another hit from her icy friend, “Ow, damn it dude stop that! I said…I said I can’t dance.”

“Then you come up with something else.” There was a look of fiery, almost evil villainy determination coming over her; Yang was slightly terrified, “If you can’t dance, fine. You beat him with something else. You pull out everything you have…you fight until you become the winner. You will search your, possibly limited, bank of skills and find the one thing that you can do better than he can…and then you end him with it…go big or go home!” Weiss was now breathing heavy as adrenaline pumped through her.

Yang looked at her with concern before gently reaching up and lightly shaking her team mate back into being sane. Weiss blinked and cleared her throat as she settled back into her calm and proper demeanor; she sometimes got a little too caught up in competitive feelings. The brawler however was now trying to come up with something she would no doubt be better at than Sun was. She thought for a good few minutes before the idea finally hit her. “I got it, I know exactly what I need to do that Sun has no chance in competing with…” Yang clapped her hands and began to rub them together in anticipation. She then had another idea; call it a small form of revenge from hitting her. She looked back at Weiss and smirked that dangerous Xiao Long smirk she had, “I’m going to need your help though…are you in?”

Weiss Schnee was not one to back away from a challenge or a team mate in need. Without even thinking about what she was getting herself into, she nodded, “Whatever you need Yang…whatever you need.”


	4. Shots to the Heart, and You're to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little friendly competition never hurt anyone, right?

"Oooohhh no, no no no no! I take it back, I don't want to help anymore!" exclaimed a panicky Weiss as she was being dragged back across the hallway to her shared room, "I did not agree to this Yang! I have my dignity and a reputation as a Schnee to uphold!"

Instead of being let go however, Weiss was given a small laugh followed by some sort of mumbled jab from her fiery companion. She could only imagine what it was Yang had said. To be honest, it wasn't heard to make a close guess, as she had heard every joke and bit of banter towards her that the blonde could come up with; most of which impressed her by the speed of her wit. She felt the grip on her wrist slightly give as they entered their shared room, and then completely give way when Yang turned to close the door behind them. Weiss then watched as her friend made a b-line for the closet and begin to violently rummage around, grumbling to herself as she did.

The heiress just stood there, looking on with an annoyed expression, still waiting for a response. When she didn’t get one, she cleared her throat and tried again, “Hello?! Remnant to Xiao Long! I’ve said I change my mind! You can handle this yourself!”

She was greeted with a shirt to the face instead of a reply. Angrily, Weiss grabbed at the clothe temporarily blinding her, and yanked it away. She huffed and made her way back to the door. Just as she was about to open it however, she felt a hand come down on her shoulder and grip onto it with an oddly scary amount of force. Gulping, the shorter girl turned around and was met with a creepy grin.

“I have a feeling you’ll be helping me out as planned, my little Ice Queen…” began the blonde in a cool airy tone that reminded Weiss of a super villain.

“O-oh y-yeah?” Weiss asked, still with her hand on the door knob and trying her best to keep it together; which she admittedly was failing at, “What m-makes you say that? If I changed my m-mind, what…what exactly is stopping me from l-leaving?” If it were any more possible for Yang to look creepier, she did it. The grin on her face grew even bigger as her other hand came out from behind her back, and in it, was a small tattered notebook. At first, Weiss had no idea what it was, but then the colour of the book quickly slapped her memory, “…no, no…”

Yang laughed as she began to flip through the pages, somewhat enjoying having the upper hand on her usually more composed and mature friend, “While I was looking for what I needed to help me with the Sun situation, I seemed to have stumbled upon a rather…interesting…piece of homemade literature.” she stopped for a moment to watch her friend squirm, “It would be a shame if a certain sister of mine were to find out that her partner was secretly writing steamy, and might I even say…kinky as fuck…stories about the two of you?”

The shorter girl’s face went so red that Yang got worried for a moment she might actually pass out from too much blood rushing to her brain. Weiss however, could barely form words, “Y-you…you wouldn’t…you c-can’t!”

“Now normally I wouldn’t sink to blackmail, but this…” she continued to thumb through the pages, stopping at one in the middle and quickly reading it over, “…this is just too perfect. I always had a feeling you had a thing for Rubes, and really I should be pissed at you, but like damn Schnee…and if this wasn’t about my sister…still I’m surprised with this writing. I didn’t think you had it in you. Impressive.”

Weiss’s world was quickly falling apart in front of her. She had no choice now; there was no way she could have Ruby seeing that notebook. The heiress would have to swallow her pride and help the blonde with her plan that she had originally agreed to. She sighed and brought the palm of her hand to her face. In a way, she knew this was her fault; she had pushed Yang into fighting for Blake and to stop at nothing until she got what she wanted. There was no question, Weiss had created a monster. She couldn’t help but feel a little pang of pride; at least Yang was learning something from her for once.

The heiress looked up and nodded, “Fine Yang…you win…I’m back in. Just promise me…promise me you won’t say anything to Ruby ok? I know that the book is a little…odd…but I’m really enjoying where she and I are at the moment and I don’t want to mess it up. I’ll even stop writing the uh, stories, ok?”

The blonde laughed and extended her hand out to her shorter friend, “Glad to have you back on board the Yang Train buddy. As for the book, don’t even worry about it. I’m sure when the time comes…Rubes will get a kick out of it when you show her yourself. I mean if it was me, and Blake wrote this stuff about us…I’d be all, daaaaaaanm le-...”

Weiss threw her hand over her friend’s mouth as her face began to redden again, “Damn it Yang, quit being embarrassing! Let’s just grab what we came for and get back to the party! Have you forgotten that Sun is in there with Blake, possibly making a move on her while you’re standing here like an idiot?!”

“Shit you’re right!” Yang ran back to the closet and picked up the item she had been looking for, and then quickly made her way back to the door. She passed it to Weiss, who then stuck it in her bag in order to keep it a secret, before heading back across the hall. The pair stopped just outside of the party, and the blonde brawler took a deep calming breath. She then looked to her partner in crime for the evening, who was also preparing for what was to come, “Are you ready, your iciness?”

Weiss allowed herself a short laugh and nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s hurry up and get this over with…father I am so sorry.” Yang laughed and slapped her friend on the back as the pair walked back into the party.

“Yang, Weiss, where the hell did you get off to?” asked Nora as the two friends re-entered the room, she honestly looked very concerned, “I thought you guys left ‘cause you weren’t having any fun! I was like, oh man! Where’d they go?! Why’d the leave?! Did I not do something?!”

Weiss was the first to look sorry, and went over to give the usually overly bubbly girl a hug, “I promise you we didn’t leave because we weren’t having fun. We had to uh…attend to something.”

She then threw a look over to Yang, causing everyone else in the room to follow her gaze. Yang meanwhile, walked by Nora and Weiss being sure to give a comforting pat on the arm to her orange haired friend as she did. She then continued on to a very confused looking Blake and her faunus companion. The brawler put on her best “calm and cool act” before throwing an arm around Sun, pulling him in for a very friendly side hug. Blake shot her a glance, wondering what the hell her partner was doing. Sure the two blondes were decent friends, but something felt a little off. She was sure that whatever was about to happen, it most likely wasn’t going to be good for her monkey tailed friend. Very carefully, she cleared her throat to get Yang’s attention.

“Uhm Yang…what exactly are you so excited about?”

The brawler let go of Sun and moved to the centre of the room, pointing at her fellow blondie, “Sun Wukong! You are not from this Academy! I am challenging you to a shot taking contest in order for you claim an honorary spot with the Beacon crew!” she watched the monkey tailed faunus as the room went quiet, trying her best to keep a nice smirk on her face as he took in what she was saying, “Do you accept?!”

For a few seconds, it looked like Sun was thrown off. He glanced at the others in the room, then Yang, and then shot a sideways look to Blake. It was deathly silent as he began to walk towards the fiery blonde, stopping only inches away from her. He took a deep breath before sending her a smirk right back, “It’s on bro…it’s on.”

The room erupted into a fit of cheers as Nora and Ren dragged a table and two chairs to the centre of the room. Blake however was standing there, wondering what the hell her partner was doing. All she had wanted tonight was for the two of them to spend some time together, maybe tease her a bit, and then eventually give in and let Yang think she was “surprise confessing” her feelings to her; easy enough to do. But now, the competiveness had taken over and the brawler was out for blood. As much as Blake appreciated the fact that Yang would clearly do anything to win her over, this was becoming a little ridiculous; especially when Sun wasn’t even a threat to begin with. That being said, she had noticed that maybe this was the only way to get some space from her fellow faunus. He could be a little overwhelming, even though he meant well. She would at least keep an eye on the situation to make sure it didn’t get too out of hand. Blake then moved closer to the table so that she could have a good view, just in time to hear Yang go over the rules.

“Alright so, we go shot for shot…” she began as she smirked at her competition from across the table, “…and because of what we are going to be drinking, I’ve decided to allow teams so we can switch up every round. In order to become part of Beacon Academy, you and your chosen partner must outdrink me and Weiss.”

As if in sync, everyone’s heads turned to face the heiress; shock was seen all over their faces. Weiss on the other hand, was starting to turn a little red from embarrassment as she stepped forward to join her friend. Ruby cheered and jumped up and down from excitement, only making the situation worse for her partner. As she reached the table, Nora quickly placed another chair for her to sit in. She flopped down with her head in her hands, mumbling something about forgiveness as Yang clapped her on the back.

“Wait, who’s going to be Sun’s partner?” asked Pyrrha as she placed some shot glasses down on the table, “I suck at taking shots, so I’m out. Does anyone volunteer?”

“I volunteer! I’ll be happy to help Sun out!” yelled Jaune from the back of the group, carefully making his way to the table. He stopped just before sitting in a chair that Ren had slid up for him, and received a fist bump and a slap on the back from his new drinking buddy.

 _This is perfect!_ Yang thought to herself as she watched her opponents settle in, _Jaune can’t hold his liquor for shit! At least Weiss has some sort of tolerance! I can’t wait to get this dude bro so drunk he just passes out and sleeps, leaving me, the most awesome winner with all the time in the world to talk with Blake, uninterrupted. I’ll finally be able to tell her!_

Pyrrha then waved her hands around to get everyone’s attention, with a look of concern on her face as she quickly glanced at Jaune. She then turned to Yang, “So, what exactly will you four be drinking?”

The brawler just grinned as Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out the item she had been given to hide earlier. She passed it to Yang, who then slammed the bottle down on the table in front of them. The bottle alone was enough to show everyone that this was no regular booze. It looked to be made out of some kind of carved and hollowed out bone. There were intricate designs of some sort of Grimm all over it, and the topper that held it all in looked like some sort of razor tooth.

“Yang, what the hell is that?!” asked Ruby as she moved in to pick up the bottle, getting a better look at it, “How did you even…where…money?”

The brawler just laughed as she watched her younger sister’s eyes grow wide from looking at the designs, “Let’s just say I won it…legitimately. Anyway, what you’re looking at is pure Grimm Blood Whiskey. It’s supposedly made with the blood of a deathstalker and distilled for like, hundreds of years before they put it in a bottle made out of a Goliath’s tusk. Then they take the deathstalker stinger and carefully carve it down to be a top…that may or may not add drops of it’s stinger poison into the drink…apparently it adds flavour, but it’s not enough to kill you…I don’t know, I started reading up on it after I got it but it just kept going on and on about safety and bleh bleh bleh…”

She ignored the look of concern Blake was shooting at her from across the room, and instead focused on the two boys in front of her. She took the bottle back from Ruby and, more for show than anything, grabbed the top with her teeth and yanked it out. The brawler sent her custom shit-eating-grin to Sun as she then began to pour out shots for each of them. Once poured, she slid them over to each person, stopping for a second to take in Weiss. The ice queen had ironically frozen up. She was just sitting there, eyes on the table, literally looking like she was going to die. Yang quickly leaned over and carefully whispered into her friend’s ear in order to calm her down.

“Icy relax, it’s all gonna be fine…” she took a second to make sure no one could hear her, “I promise you there’s nothing bad in this, it’s just really strong whiskey, no poison, it’s all a scare tactic for them. You can do this.”

Weiss then sighed and began to come back to her regular self. She then nodded and pulled the shot glass towards her, waiting to begin. She was definitely going to have to re-think how she would be motivating Yang, or really any of her team mates in the future; all of this was just coming back to bite her in the ass.

“Alright, now let’s get this thing started!” cheered Yang as she picked up her glass first. She nodded at Sun and Jaune and then sent a quick wink to Blake before tipping the glass into her mouth and then slamming it down, “Cheers boys, bring it!”

About ten minutes later, things were starting to not look so good for the blonde boys. Sun was definitely a strong opponent. He was pretty much keeping up shot for shot just as fast as Yang would. Whenever it was his turn, he didn’t take any time to think about what was going in him and just threw it back; he was handling it all very well. Jaune on the other hand, was falling apart. The first three went ok, his next three, not so much. It was hitting him hard and fast and the taste alone wasn’t exactly helping him keep it in. At the other side of the table, Yang couldn’t help but be impressed with how well her drinking buddy was doing. Weiss, despite taking the shots in what could only be called, and summed up as, “the most elegant and dainty way to take shots ever”, was throwing them back almost as easily as sun was. Maybe it had something to do with the blackmail she had, maybe Weiss was just experienced for some reason or another, but the brawler had to admit that she was glad to have her on her side.

Yang was coming up on her seventh shot now, throwing it back as if it was nothing but water. Truth be told, this was exactly why she had picked this as her way of eliminating Sun from any chance he may have with Blake. The brawler had picked up many skills while she travelled around looking for intel on her mother, including the ability to manipulate her semblance into burning off any alcohol that enters her body. She had quickly found out that the best way to get answers from anybody was to loosen their tongues with drinks. However, feeding someone alcohol without having any for yourself came off as mighty suspicious. The only way she was able to convince anyone that she was “cool”, was to drink large amounts with them; carefully burning it off without anyone knowing. She had to admit, the skill came in handy more times than she thought it would.

It came around to Jaune’s turn again, and even though he somehow managed to get the shot in him, he fell face first on the table, “Mm-out.”

Sun reached over and patted him on the back, clearly feeling a little out of it himself, “S’alrigh buddy…Imma take it from here, bu’you totally slayed it brooo!”

Jaune then lifted his head up from the table and pumped his fist in the air, “Thas meee, Jun Dark. Slaayer ohf drinkin an slayer ohf pu-…”

Pyrrha quickly leaped to her partner’s side and cut him off before he could finish. She picked him up and threw his arm over her shoulder, “I think that maybe it’s a good idea for us to go for a little walk. Get some fresh air. Maybe find some water…or a stomach pump…”

“Goo idea Pyrrhaaaa…” replied the heavily drunken blonde as he reached up and booped her nose, “Seeeeeee…this’us why I luuuv yoooou.”

Pyrrha’s face went red as she pulled her partner out of the room, leaving the others to laugh and giggle as the door closed behind them. Those two were never going to hear the end of it the next day. The attention then went back to the table. Sun was all that was left now, and Weiss was doing her best to hide how she was doing. It would only take a few more shots now and Yang would be the winner. She took he shot and then gestured for her fellow blonde to do the same. He poured it, grabbed the glass and then stood up on his chair, holding the glass up in the air as he did.

“Here’s to my future honorary Beacon buddies!” and with that he took it.

The shot however decided that it just wasn’t ready to be taken down. Within seconds, it came back up with friends and would have hit Weiss if Yang hadn’t quickly moved in and pushed her out of the way. The brawler’s chest was now covered in Sun’s grossness and there was nothing she could do about it. Sun in the meantime, managed to slip back into his chair and comfortably pass out; the world was a cruel place.

“Welp…I guess that’s it then.” said Nora as she moved over to Yang with some paper towel, “Should we all just call it a night? I mean we can, there’s no point if everyone’s passing out and everything right? We can always try again…another time.”

Yang was just about to apologise for the whole thing when Blake stepped in, “No, no. Everything’s going to be ok. I think Yang and I should take Sun back to his room, and then she can swing by our place and quickly change. We’ll be back shortly, no sense in ending a party early…we rarely get to have any.”

With that, the cat faunus lifted Sun’s arm around her shoulder and shot her partner an angry look before heading to the door. Yang was shocked for a moment, before picking herself up and quickly running after her partner. Even though she had won the contest, something told her she had lost at something else. This night was definitely not what she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates, I've been busy with life stuff. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!


	5. Party on Blake

If there was a word that could perfectly explain the air and tension surrounding the three dark silhouettes moving across the campus lawn in the late hours of the night, it would definitely be: awkward. The silence between the two girls walking, the odd dragging noise coming from the feet of the passed out guy between them, and also the now beginning to set in smell of the up-chucked whiskey on Yang’s shirt; all of it very, very awkward. It hadn’t helped that as the three had left the party and entered the hall with the door closed behind them that Yang tried to sputter out an apology which was quickly shushed away by her irritated partner. Since that moment, the brawler had stayed quiet just trying to figure out how to fix this. She had messed up, she was fully aware of that and in no way meant for this to happen. Honestly she thought that the worst that was going to happen was Sun calmly slipping off to sleep instead of making a nasty puke art piece on her chest and the table in front of them. Although thinking back on it now, she really should have known better; nothing ruins a night quicker than an 80 proof pissing contest.

After what had felt like the longest walk she had ever taken, the small group of three had finally come to a stop in front of a door. Shaking herself to her senses, Yang realised that they had made it to the guest dorms and was now listening to Blake gently knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice and the sound of footsteps coming closer.

“Oh hey guys, good to se-…oh of course!” a fingerless gloved set of hands came up to rub temples on a blue haired head. Neptune sighed as he took in the sight in front of him, “Let me guess…keg stand? I bet it was a keg stand…damn it every time, I swear he never learns.”

Yang was about to explain, but was quickly cut off by a tipping on irritated Blake, “No. No keg standing for him…SOMEONE thought it was a good idea to have an initiation drinking competition that ended up coming back to haunt them.”

Neptune’s eyes grew slightly wide as he looked over at Yang’s shirt before squinting and stifling a little laugh, “Well…I uh, see Sun lost then.”

“He wasn’t the only one…” the dark haired faunus mumbled just loud enough for her partner to pick up on.

Yang cleared her throat, trying to get this exchange over as quickly as possible. She wasn’t about to lose her partner over a stupid mistake and needed to get things sorted out as fast as she could, “Yeah, really, really sorry about waking you up, and for Sun’s hangover tomorrow. Make sure to leave a big glass of water out for him. I promise I’ll stop by tomorrow and check up on him. Maybe bring him a congrats breakfast for becoming an honorary Beaconite…seems fair since I let it get this far.”

“I’m sure he’ll love hearing that in the morning…or afternoon, whenever he wakes up anyway.” Neptune laughed as he took Sun off of their hands, “If you’re heading back to the party, say hey to Weiss for me yeah? Oh…and the others of course.”

Yang still managed to laugh in her head as she agreed to do so. Poor Neptune, he had no idea that the S.S Weiss ship had sailed off to Ruby country. They said their goodbyes and turned to walk back to the dorm, however Yang couldn’t help but notice that the route Blake had chosen to take was a long, backwards way of going. The blonde gulped; this wasn’t going to be pretty. She was still planning on apologizing and try to make things right, but it was clear that with the longer bit of travel, her partner was going to have a lot to say about the night’s events. She glanced sidelong at her partner and tried to get a quick look of her face. The look she saw was…surprising, but not in a good way. Blake wasn’t angry, that was clearly seen. She did however, have a look of pure disappointment. The blonde’s heart sank so deep inside her, that she thought it had fallen out several feet back. Anger, anger she could deal with; disappointment was on a whole other level of things she struggled to work on.

She went to reach out and lightly touch Blake’s arm, “Blake…I…look…”

“Yang don’t, ok?” replied the faunus as she pulled her arm away. That hurt Yang, she knew it would, but she had to do it. There was a time and place for contact and right now just wasn’t good for it. She started to move away from her partner, despite not being angry her voice began to rise slightly without her even controlling it, “I can’t believe you, you know. What the hell were you thinking?! Sun is lucky he only ended up getting sick once! He could have fallen over and smashed his head the wrong way, or gotten alcohol poisoning, or worse!”

Still taken aback from her touch being refused, Yang spoke without even thinking, “He’s fine, he’s a big boy who doesn’t need you worrying about him all the time…”

The faunus heard the hurt in her partner’s voice and kicked herself mentally. Of course she should have known, this whole time it was obvious Yang was jealous; even if she would never admit it. To be honest, Blake knew that the brawler wasn’t the only one at fault here. Yes, Yang had definitely gone overboard with the competition, but Blake had also let it escalate too far. The slight irritation she had let build up slowly changed as she thought about the whole thing. Maybe if she had said something to her partner earlier, the whole mess could have been avoided. It was only fair to take some of the blame; she had wanted to play the whole teasing game with Yang after all.

She sighed and walked over to a bench nearby and motioned for Yang to come sit with her. Slowly, the blonde made her way over and sat down a good bit away from her partner. The faunus looked at her and decided that maybe now was a good time to have a talk, “Yang it’s not that I worry about Sun because I have some sort of thing for him, ok? Trust me when I say I have no feelings for him, please?”

The blonde felt her heart skip for a moment as her brain quickly processed what her partner was saying. She felt the corners of her mouth beg to turn up into a smile, but also realised that it most likely wasn’t a good time for any sort of celebration. Yang quickly coughed and cleared her throat, trying to cover up the near give away, “Why, why would I even care about that, you know? Like, you’re a grown woman…you can like whoever you want. No need to tell me who you have, or don’t have feelings for.”

It was the faunus’s turn to hide a smile now. She couldn’t help but laugh inside her head at how ironic Yang had just made this whole situation. It would seem that this little game of cat and mouse they were having was still a go. Blake slowly inched her way closer to her partner, trying hard not to break her straight face as he listened to the blonde ramble on about how Blake was a strong, independent woman who could take care of herself, and didn’t need to answer to anybody. It wasn’t until her hand gently came down on the brawler’s thigh that Yang stopped and looked up to see how close her partner was to her. She gulped, trying to think of something witty to say but was cut short by a soft set of lips connecting with hers briefly. Dumbfounded, the blonde’s head shot backwards, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“Wha…why…you?” was all she was able to get as she watched her partner rise up from the bench and slowly walk away. Then Blake’s comment from just a moment ago began to make sense as she began to piece together, like some slow motion montage of a genius in a movie finding the solution to the whole world’s problems, the events of her relationship with her partner. Blake did have feelings for her, just as she did for Blake. It was finally obvious; how could she have denied it before. Yang started to get up and called out to her partner, “Hang on! Does this mean what I think it means?”

Blake turned around and smiled as she continued to walk backwards, “Yang, I’m a strong, independent woman who doesn’t have to answer to anybody…or at least not until that certain anybody finds a change of clothes…” She then stuck out her tongue teasingly and turned before taking off into the night, making her way back to the party.

Yang stood, still half way through the motion of getting up from the bench. She looked down at her shirt, then looked up at the spot where her partner had just been, then back down at her shirt. Then she face palmed, “For fuck saaaaaaaaakes!” she moaned irritably, as she completed her stand and took off. She was going to change, then, she was going to hunt down that partner of hers and have a real good “talking to” with her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yang! You’re back!” shouted Ruby over the music playing at the party. Despite the unfortunate event earlier, the party was still underway. Even Jaune had sobered up enough on his walk with Pyrrha to come back and enjoy the goings on. Weiss however, seemed to be gently asleep, cuddled up peacefully in the arms of a certain stuffed Ursa. Ruby in the meantime was heading over to her sister with her arms open in a semi tipsy form of an oncoming hug, “You even changed your shirt! Ooo and you smell real nice now to!”

The blonde made her way over to her sister and gave her a quick hug, her head on a swivel looking around as she did. “Yeah, yeah, got all cleaned up…needed to come back…still on a mission…Blake?”

The younger girl giggled at the way her sister was forming words, “Sheesh sis, caaaaalm down. No need to worry, I saw Blake just a minute ago. She came back in here with a huuuuuge smile on her face and told me to tell you that she’ll be waiting for you, juuuuust over there.”

Yang’s eyes followed her sister’s pointing finger to the spot where she and her partner had first sat down at the party. There she was, perched on the desk looking ever so innocent as if she hadn’t said anything outside just moments before. The brawler patted her sister on the shoulder before gently moving her aside and heading towards the faunus. She slipped by the drinks, grabbing two and continuing on to her prize. She gracefully propped herself up beside the faunus and, after handing a drink over, leaned in and said, “Soooooo, are we…are we doing this?”

Blake rolled her eyes as she took a drink and moved closer to her partner, “Are we doing what exactly?”

Yang sighed and decided it was finally time she just said it, no more games, “Alright, alright…look, Blake…I like you, like reaaaaally like you. Not just as a friend, not just as partners on team RWBY…I want to be with you and have wanted to tell you for some time. I was scared of rejection, and I guess that made me see the hints you were dropping as just some nice thing you were doing. I should have told you long before tonight, and I definitely shouldn’t have let my jealousy get the best of me when it came to dealing with Sun. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. All that aside, would you maybe, possibly consider going out with me?”

The answer Yang was greeted with was a loud bunch of whooping cheers coming from all around the room as Blake Leaned in and kissed her once again, followed by an even louder “finally!” from Ruby somewhere close by.

The faunus leaned back after a moment looking into her partner’s eyes, “It’s about time you told me…and yes, consider this our first date.”

The brawler leaned in and kissed her partner’s forehead, smiling through it as she brought her closer into a hug, “First date eh? It was definitely an eventful one…how are we gonna top this on our second?”

“Well…if we leave right now I’m sure you can think of a way to _top_ it _somehow_ …” smirked Blake as she slid off the desk, teasingly taking Yang’s hand as she did and playfully pulling at her to follow.

The only thing running through Yang’s mind right now was how she ever got to be so lucky to be pared up with such a perfect person…and maybe what she could put in front of the door to their dorm room to keep Ruby and Weiss out for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long for an update, life happened a lot, I even got married, which is kind of awesome. Now that I have this story completed, I'm working on something else! I'll be putting up the new story's first chapter today and am already working on the next few chapters. Hope you liked Party Hard, and hope you'll bare with me for a brand new series!


End file.
